


Drabble Collection

by LegolasLovely



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fill, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: A collection of entries for the Gathering Fiki Drabble Challenges. Warnings and Ratings in every chapter.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell, Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 8





	1. S'too Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Gathering Fiki's Drabble Challenge 4  
> ***  
> Sprawling on the floor with the fan on and lights off   
> ***  
> FiKi Modern AU, Rated Teen

“ _Do not_ … turn that light on.”

Fili froze in the doorway to the kitchen, hand hovering over the light switch. Before him on the floor lay his brother, belly down and cheek pressed to the tile floor that was cool under Fili’s feet. Their only fan sat inches away from Kili’s legs, proudly sending his light shirt waving in its breeze.

“What, are you a vampire now?”

“S’too hot,” Kili whined, face scrunching against the floor. He let out a huffed groan that could have belonged to a thwarted, spoiled toddler. “I can’t do it anymore. Let’s move to the North Pole. Be one with the polar bears.”

Fili chuckled as he descended to the floor next to Kili. “You’d freeze your balls off.”

“I’d get used to it.” He shimmied across the tile and plopped his shoulders on his big brother’s pillowed chest. Raven locks, damp with sweat, flung through the air and splatted over Fili’s neck leaving him even more hot and sticky. “Having no balls,” Kili said with a sigh. 

“So I’m not allowed to turn the light on but you’re allowed to drape over me like a two hundred pound blanket,” Fili said, teasing, fond, full of love. He’d never make Kili move and they both knew it.

“Yup.”

“I am not moving in with the polar bears.”

Kili wrapped his toes around the back of the box fan and wriggled it until it pointed at them. “You’ll change your mind once you see next week’s forecast,” he said, hooking his leg over Fili’s hip with a grin that pressed into Fili’s shirt.


	2. Play for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Gathering Fiki's Drabble Challenge 4  
> ***  
> Prompt: Music Composer   
> ***  
> Fiki, Modern AU, Rated Gen

Fili twitched in his seat on the piano bench when he heard Kili’s small knock on the old door frame. His eyes glowed, wide awake and shining in the dim light despite the early morning hour. 

“Sorry,” he said, waving his pencil in the air. “I had this thought- a progression- and I had to-”

“Had to write it down,” Kili finished for him.

“Yeah. I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Don’t rush it,” Kili said. He padded across the floor, bare toes just visible under pajama pants that were too long for his legs. “Can I sit?”

Fili nodded and scooched. Kili tucked his knees under the keys of the old upright piano and leaned his shoulder onto Fili’s, resting his head in its reserved spot by his brother’s neck. “Play it for me?” he asked, eyes drooping closed.

Fili turned his head and buried his nose in Kili’s hair- messy and tangled from sleep. “Sure.”


	3. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Gathering Fiki's Drabble Challenge 4  
> ***  
> Prompt: Angels or Demons   
> ***  
> FiKi, Angle/Demon AU (?) Rated Teen

“What are  _ you _ doing here?”

At first Fili only saw the eyes. Challenging, impressed, mischievous. Then the mouth of pink lips- licked and shining- and bright teeth. One, slanted and white, glistened in the center of his wicked grin.

As Fili’s eyes adjusted to the darkness of this new place he was able to study more of the creature in front of him. It was clear he had once been a man. He was sinewy and tall enough to make Fili’s chin tilt upwards as he watched the angled face. 

He stepped closer to Fili, wide smile stretched from ear to ear but not quite reaching his black eyes. 

“Are you going to answer my question? Or are you just going to stare at me?” He sniggered. “You’re welcome to do both.”

As he spoke, the onyx feathers of his crooked wings twitched as if reacting to his emotions. Fili’s wings had never done such a thing, they weren’t meant to. An angel’s wings existed only to act as a backdrop of sorts, glowing and floating behind Fili’s courageous goodness and sparkling with the light he himself emitted. 

Then he felt his spine jerk. He fell backwards like a sailboat toppling in the wind. Something tickled his hand and when he looked to it, he saw the same dull, black feathers branching out from his wings. 

Then he remembered. 

“I fell.”

The demon before him bent to his ear. “Well, I’m happy to have you.”


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #3  
> ***  
> Prompt: First Date- Everything Goes Wrong (FiKi Rated Mature)

Fili walked back to the table and thanked Mahal his chair was closest to the bar. That way, he didn’t have to turn and show Kili his backside. He sat hard on the chair, a defeated plop, and the legs creaked. _Please don’t break,_ he prayed. That would be the clincher. 

“Look at this,” Kili said, turning his plate to show Fili the red meat on his plate. “I’ve eaten raw meat before, but I really don’t have the urge to do it again any time soon. Did they really think this was edible?”

Fili was barely listening, holding onto the table with strong fingers curling into fists. “This does not count.”

“What?”

“This does not count as our first date. Everything! Everything that could have gone wrong, did! It’s raining, which means the ponies are lame with the wet and we had to walk all the way here only for the host to forget the reservation I made last week! Now we are sitting here, barely able to hear each other because of the horrible band that they didn’t tell us was performing until we had already ordered our drinks _that still haven’t come_. And _now_ they messed up your food.”

“Fili, it’s all right.” Kili reached across the table, dislodging one of Fili’s hands from the table. “I’m having a nice time with you.”

“And I ripped my trousers! On the damn bar! There was a hook I didn’t see right in the middle of it and…” His voice trailed off as Kili rose, sauntered around the table and sat in his lap. Glittering dark eyes looked down at him.

“You know this really isn’t our first date? We’ve had dinner together so many times, this is more like our three hundredth date. We just _know_ it’s a date now. And as long as we’re together, it’s perfect.”

He lifted Fili’s chin and kissed his lips. 

“And ripped trousers are much easier to take off once we get home.”


	5. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #3  
> ***  
> Prompt: Ice Cream (FiKi, Rated Gen)

If Fili was any more exhausted, he wouldn’t have noticed it. The black darkness of the long abandoned corridors was barely disrupted by a dim, waving light dancing under the closed door to the kitchens. As eager as Fili was to crawl into his already half-occupied bed for the night, something told him to check for stray or forgotten candles. The last thing he needed after a long meeting with the council was the kitchen burning to a crisp overnight. 

Hand on his dagger, he pushed the door open to get a peek at what was inside. _Who_ was inside. 

“What are you doing in here so late?”

Kili’s eyes went wide and his feet stopped their rocking as they dangled off the tall counter he was sitting on. He looked like a cat caught in the cream. Ice cream, that is. 

“Hmm, nnnothing.”

“Liar,” Fili grumbled, locking the door behind him and jumping up next to his brother on the counter. He slipped the first time, not quite making it onto the high surface, but Kili sacrificed the jug of ice cream to help him up. 

Kili gave him a spoonful of the cool treat. “I was gonna bring some up for you.”

“Yeah, the last scrapings out of the bowl?” Fili asked, going digging for another bite.

“Yeah,” Kili said, taking Fili’s face in his hands. “The very last scrapings.” He kissed him, cool tongues and warm lips.


	6. Playing Hooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #3  
> ***  
> Prompt: "Aaachooo"  
> ***  
> Anders calls in sick. (Mitchers, Rated Mature)

Mitchell inhaled deeply, just the scent of the fresh coffee reviving his every cell, and picked two mugs from Anders’ kitchen cabinet. He skipped over the tacky, wide cup that had painted fangs dripping down the side and instead grabbed a completely ordinary cream colored mug. The joke of a dish had been given to him by Anders last year, though the god was completely aware of the fact it would never be used.

“Aaachooo!” Mitchell heard from the bedroom. He padded through the hall and listened to the end of Anders’ phone conversation. 

“Yeah, I _am_ sick, Dawn. It happens.” A scoff. “Just cancel the meetings and take the day off. Bake with Ty or whatever you two do. Love you too.”

Mitchell knew that the last thing Dawn would have said was “love you” to Anders falsely calling out sick, but it made a grin crawl across his face all the same. He stuck his head into the room. “That was the worst fake sneeze I have ever heard,” he said to Anders.

Anders glared at him from the bed, pink flushed chest glowing and one leg sticking out from under the thin blanket that revealed every turn of muscle. His smirk was blaring. “Yeah, well, my bad acting set me free for the whole day. Any ideas on how to spend that time?”

“I have a few thoughts,” Mitchell said, stalking to the bed and crawling over the body there. It took one nipping kiss to turn the dark vampire into putty in a god’s hands.


	7. Carry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #3  
> ***  
> Prompt: "Carry Me"  
> ***  
> Kili is LAZY (FiKi, Rated Gen)

“We should get up,” Fili said.

Kili gave an affirmative hum but only wrapped himself, limbs like the coiling body of a snake, further around Fili on the couch. The couch that was sinking below their combined weight and that if they slept on, would make them pay for the next three days. 

“Kili, get up. We’ll both be bent to hell in the morning if we sleep here.”

“I can’t.”

Fili sighed, giving Kili his best deadpan expression, but his little brother’s eyes were screwed shut. “You’re something else,” Fili said, squirming under Kili’s noticeably larger and sleepy body. The couch’s frame creaked and bounced as Fili swung himself out from under Kili, landing against the not so firm back of the furniture with a force that would definitely leave a mark against the wall. He crawled over firm shoulders, soft belly, and kicking legs, all while somehow avoiding grabbing hands. A grunted curse escaped him when he landed on the floor, hard knees on even harder wood. “Ow.”

He stood, watching every inch of Kili curl further into the offending couch except for one of his arms that reached out to his brother. “Come back.”

“Come to bed.”

One sparkling eye opened. “Carry me.”

“Are you kidding me?”

Kili flopped. “What? You’ve offered before!”

“Don’t go there.”

Kili’s hand waved, catching the knee of Fili’s pants and pulling. “Please, Fee. I won’t make it. It’s too far.”

Fili’s darn little brother was always cute, even when he was annoying the ever loving shite out of him. But that’s what little brothers are for, right? Especially when that little brother is in love with the other?

“Get up here.” Fili grunted as he threw Kili over his shoulder and slapped his bottom. It was all quite unceremonious and definitely not the romantic moment Kili had hoped for. “You lazy bastard.”

“You love me.”

“Yes.”

“Love you too, Fee.” Kili lifted the hem of Fili’s shirt and kissed his lower back. His chill nose made Fili squeak.


	8. Kili's Cooking Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #2  
> ***  
> Prompt: "I love you and all, but I'm not eating that..."  
> ***  
> FiKi Rated Gen

Kili plopped a bowl on the table in front of Fili and stuck his hands on his hips, not bothering to hide his smug grin. "And you said I couldn't cook."

Fili jiggled the bowl and winced. The brown slop held its shape, refusing to move for any of his ministrations. He was sure if he left it out overnight it would multiply and take over the kitchen. “I didn’t say you couldn’t cook,” Fili said, putting some space between himself and the thick, steaming substance. “I said you couldn’t make breakfast with what was left in the pantry.” He squinted, turning back to the offending dish. “We had two eggs, jam, bread crumbs, and some leftover fish from four days ago. Why is it that color?”

Kili shrugged. “Cinnamon.”

Fili stood, grabbing the bowl to toss the entire thing in the trash. Kili stole it from him, cradling it like a newborn. “Just try it,” he said, holding it out to him.

“Kee,” Fili said, hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I love you and all but I’m not eating that.”

Kili’s mouth fell open. “You mean I slaved away-”

“For ten minutes.”

“Slaving for ten minutes is still slaving! Are you really telling me you’re not going to eat what I made you? With my own two hands?”

“That is exactly what I’m telling you.” He kissed Kili’s cheek. “I’m also telling you to grab your coat so I can bring you to the tavern and get you your favorite breakfast.”

“Hash? With the-”

“Hash with the corned beef. And egg yoke on top,” Fili confirmed, hiding a smirk.

Kili tossed the bowl in the trash and took Fili’s hand, dragging him out the door. “Why didn’t we do that in the first place?”


	9. Blowjobs and Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #2  
> ***  
> Prompt: Blowjobs and Ugly Christmas Jumpers  
> ***  
> Mitchers Rated Explicit

###  “Quiet now, wouldn’t want everyone to hear,” Anders said, his hot breath purposefully fanning over Mitchell’s rock hard length. He did feel some pity for the writhing vampire above him because, after all, it was Anders’ idea to steal away into the kitchen, just feet away from a living room full of his family and other guests. But that didn’t mean he would just give Mitchell the release he so desperately wanted.

Mitchell huffed as Anders rolled the head of him over his kiss swollen lips, swiping his tongue over the leaking slit. “It’s not easy to be quiet when you keep teasing- shit.”

As Anders took a heavy stone into his mouth, he ran his palms up Mitchell’s torso, taking the ugliest sweater he’s ever seen with it. His lips moved to suck marks into Mitchell’s hip bones, his tongue running up the line of hair just covering the muscles abdomen, until he could flick on erect nipple. He stuck the hem of the fizzy sweater past his victim’s lips. “I suggest you bite onto this fucking awful sweater, then.”

Anders smirked as Mitchell did as he was told, and descended back down his body to finish him off. Literally. One set of nails dug into his blond hair and the other scratched marks into the kitchen wall, desperately trying to find some sort of stability. Anders knew exactly how to make his man come on the spot and he watched in anticipation as Mitchell’s body flexed and contracted, waiting the white, hot stripes to pour down his throat.

As he knew he would, Mitchell came with a shout. Luckily, the roar was somewhat covered by the sudden raucous laughter in the other room and what was left of the sound was muffled by the revolting sweater Axl had given Mitchell for Christmas.

“At least that sweater is good for something,” Anders said, wiping his mouth and kissing Mitchell’s neck. His vampire rolled his eyes and huffed, pulling Anders’ ass into his hips and returning his kiss with fervor.


	10. I Love This Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #1  
> ***  
> Prompt: "I love this smell."  
> ***  
> FiKi Rated Gen

Fili rolled, expecting to run into another warm body that he could wrap his arms around and bury his face into. All he found, however, was the heated spot on the sheets where that body used to be. He lifted his head and blinked away the low sunlight streaming from the window. It didn’t take long to find who he was looking for.

Kili stood a little past the foot of the bed, most of his back facing Fili. Love bites spotted his neck and shoulders and his hair was more than the usual morning messy from Fili’s fingers being tangled it most of the night. Fili smirked and felt his chest tighten in pride at his work.

As Kili thought he was alone, he brought Fili’s tunic off the floor and up to his face. Fili could just see Kili’s fingers flex in the fabric, his eyes close and his chest expand as he inhaled deeply. “What are you doing?” Fili asked, his voice more than the usual morning raspy from his wild moaning the night before.

Kili turned, full to the brim of fondness. “I love this smell. The scent of you. Nothing else in the world smells quite like this.” He breathed in again before putting the old tunic on. It was a little big for him, the shoulders were made for Fili’s slightly broader chest and the seams fell down onto Kili’s biceps before the rest of the fabric billowed down his arms and fell over his hands. Kili brought them to his mouth as he returned to the bed. “I want to be surrounded by you always.”

Fili pulled his brother down next to him on the bed and kissed him deeply. He hovered over him, noticing the mixing of his own scent with Kili’s, and sucking in a breath. “As I want to be surrounded by you always, my love.” His fingers found their way between Kili’s legs and his lips to the skin of his lover’s neck. He decided he wasn’t going to allow Kili to leave the bed today and he didn’t think Kili would complain.


End file.
